The Road of Life
by NamikazeRebirth
Summary: Naruto is taught at a young age to be a ninja by a powerful clan because of his unique bloodline that most people don't know, not even him. Powerful Naruto. Bloodline Naruto. No Pairings yet
1. Chapter 1

On October the 10th the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure, it was wreaking havoc with Its nine tails as they flew around rearranging the landscape and sending many ninja to their deaths.

"Come on, we have to keep the Kyuubi away from the village at all costs until the Fourth gets here" yelled Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage.

Almost on cue Minato Namikaze appeared in a flash of bright yellow with his signature jutsu the Hiraishin. Carrying him was a large toad almost as big as the Kyuubi itself. It was smoking a pipe and had a large scar running across his eye.

With a roar the Kyuubi turned to face the newcomer. Its tails began to channel positive and negative chakra and concentrating it into a small ball. Minato was already moving once he recognised the technique of which his Rasengan was based off. He threw one of his special kunai straight over the Kyuubi and instantly teleported to it which cause him to land on the Kyuubi.

"I only have one shot at this." he said to himself as he channelled his chakra and then the Kyuubi and the Fourth Hokage disappeared in a yellow flash.

Hiruzen yelled in surprise and his eyes began searching the landscape for any sign of Minato or the tailed beast. Suddenly a huge explosion ripped apart the earth over a ridge several miles away. Hiruzen clenched his fists and whispered to himself "It's all up to you now Minato."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OVER THE RIDGE**

Minato was breathing heavily with effort as the last Hiraishin had taken a lot of chakra and he just had to dodge a tailed beast ball/ He turned his head just to see a figure in a black coat with red clouds decorating it appear out of thin air. Reality seemed to twist around his lone right eye and Minato couldn't tell who it was as his face was covered with an orange mask with a pattern of a swirl on it.

Minato glared at the new intruder, but not for long as the Kyuubi began attacking once again. However its movements came to a standstill as the masked figure looked it in the eye. Then the mystery man began to speak.

"Minato you will let the Kyuubi destroy the Village Hidden in the Leaves or I will kill your wife and child."

Minato replied with a quizzical expression on his face "How can that be? They are guarded at a secure location with ANBU guarding them."

The masked man's eye glinted as he spoke "No secrets are hidden from me"

As he said this he began lifting something out from his pocket that was red. Minato gasped has he realised it was a few strands of his wife, Kushina's hair.

"YOU LET THE KYUUBI OUT!" screamed Minato and began seething with anger.

"You thought it just escaped during the birth? Tsk Tsk Tsk How naïve can you be? I knew the seal would be weak so I just gave the Kyuubi a little help."

With that Minato began to engage the masked man in taijutsu but soon realised the other man's defence was near impenetrable. The mystery man grinned under his mask but not for long as Minato managed to land a glancing blow on the man's shoulder.

"ENOUGH" said the other man with a hint of anger.

"You might have been able to stop the my plans this time but you will pay a heavy price." Said the masked man as he started teleporting with the centre of his jutsu based around his eye.

Minato tried vainly to stop him but he was intangible so all he could do was watch but jast as the masked man faded away Minato used Hiraishin to catch him as when he landed the glancing blow on the mystery man, he had put his Hiraishin seal on him.

Minato appeared to see a huge cavern with the masked man kneeling over Kushina and his newborn son. In the corner lay the Kyuubi with its eyes rolling like it was under a genjutsu, Minato knew he had the element of surprise so he swung a powerful haymaker at the man but his hand went right through causing him to overbalance and his whole body went through the man.

The masked man jumped back with the baby in his hands and skidded to the back of the cavern.

"Drop all your weapons NOW," said the man with no emotion, "or I will kill the boy."

Minato threw all his weapons to the captor and proceeded to raise his hand in the air as a gesture of surrender.

The masked man jumped over the pile of weapons and began walking towards Minato with a kunai drawn.

"Time for Konoha to get a new Hokage" he sneered.

"That will happen," said Minato, "but not today." He said as he flashed behind the man and stabbed him in the shoulder splattering blood all over his cloak. The masked man gasped in pain and dropped the baby on the floor before he began to teleport away.

"This will not be the end of me, however I cannot say the same for you as the Kyuubi is no longer under my power." He said in a monotonous voice.

Minato could only watch on in horror as the Kyuubi began to stir in the same room as his family, he didn't have enough chakra after using the Hiraishin to teleport the Kyuubi. The Fourth Hokage knew there was no way around it, he had to use THAT jutsu. He scooped his son of the floor and put him on a table and began to make the hand signs; Snake → Boar → Ram → Rabbit → Dog → Rat → Bird → Horse → Snake and in a poof of smoke the shinigami appeared behind Minato. The shinigami lowered his hand and it passed through Minato's stomach and grabbed the Kyuubi pulling it into the Minato's stomach. The Kyuubi roared in terror and tried to escape but it was pointless. Soon there was no Kyuubi and a glowing seal on Minato's stomach. Minato then summoned the Eight Trigrams Sealing table and placed his son on it before transferring the Kyuubi into him.

"My son, remember no-matter what people think of you, you will always be the hero of the leaf."

The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze then breathed his last breath.

**AN**

Phew, finally done, this chapter took some time to think up and put down on paper. I would really like some feedback on this chapter especially about the length because in my opinion the long stories are the best. I will be placing a poll on how you would like this story to go. Make sure you vote! **NR**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto; 4 year old birthday

Naruto ran through the streets with tears streaming from his eyes weaving in and out of alleys trying to elude the angry mob following him.

" Stop following me I didn't do anything" he cried, trying his best to get rid of them.

The angry mob payed no attention to his cries and instead ran faster as if is his cries had rejuvenated their bodies.

Naruto kept running trying to find a safe haven for him to stay, his apartment was a no go as everyone knew where that was thanks to their daily attacks but October 10th was by far the worst. The villagers seemed to get more enraged at him on his birthday, which by some strange coincidence was the same day the Fourth Hokage had died.

Naruto ran down another dark alley to find it was a dead end.

"NOOOO," he screamed as the villagers closed in, "What did I ever do to you?"

The villagers never answered, instead they began beating him with their fist and stabbing him with broken sake bottles and pitchforks.

Naruto screamed in pain but the villagers never relented.

"For the Fourth," they yelled in victory, "we are avenging you."

Another screamed "Die demon spawn." While the rest jeered in agreement.

In the meantime Naruto was huddled up bleeding from multiple wounds and fractures all the while crying and screaming.

The villagers just laughed and continued torturing him but soon hesitated when the scream became a roar. They began to look closely at Naruto and saw a red cloak appear around him healing him.

A villager yelled "Look he really IS a demon," and everyone began stabbing harder and faster than before. A few shinobi in the group began using jutsu and Naruto was burnt and cut by these techniques and weapons.

In their outrage no-one saw the red cloak begin to creep forward and attach itself to all the villagers and shinobi. They finally realised when they felt their legs and arms burning and began to scream as their flesh puckered and melted in front of their very eyes. Blood poured forth but immediately turned into smoke as it burnt up. Naruto looked on as the scene unfolded in horrified curiosity.

The red chakra began to spread from their arms to their whole body despite their attempts to stop it, they screamed even louder as the rest of their bodies melted and their bones turned to ash and in a few seconds there was no-one in the alley but Naruto. With that Naruto passed out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto Mindscape

Drip, Drip, Drip. Naruto suddenly awoke in a sewer though he didn't seem to get wet.

'Where am I' thought Naruto as he sat up and began to play with the water in his hands and noticed a huge gate in front of him leaking sinister chakra. However there was no lock on the gate, instead there was a piece of paper with the kanji for SEAL on it.

Naruto peered inside and a huge fox slammed into the gate with a bang scaring Naruto back.

"**My jailer finally decides to visit,**" sneered the fox.

"Who-o are you-u?" said Naruto

"**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the greatest of all biju" **said the Kyuubi.

"That's i-impossible, the Kyuubi was killed four years a-ago," replied Naruto.

"**I am a being of chakra I cannot die, instead I was sealed inside you by the Fourth Hokage," **said the Kyuubi, "it** cost him his life."**

"So that's why everyone hates me" said Naruto sadly, "What's u=your name?"

'**Strange**' thought the Kyuubi '**No-one has ever asked me that before**.'

"**My name is Kurama,**" the fox said in a slightly feminine voice.

"Are you a girl?" said Naruto questioningly.

"**Yes,**" she said, "**Is there something wrong with that?**"

"No," he said giggling slightly and began walking through the bars and began to lie on the Kyuubi. He sighed and said with a yawn "I wish no-one would attack me."

"**Well you could become a ninja,**" replied Kurama slightly uncomfortable at the fact Naruto was lying on her.

"Could you teach me?" said Naruto, "No-one will teach me properly and I am too young at the moment."

"**Sure,**" said Kyuubi softly.

'Yeah,' Naruto thought and everything turned dark.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha Hospital**

Naruto woke up to sunshine spreading across the room illuminating him. Naruto groaned and opened his eyes to the Sun momentarily blinding himself. He sat up and looked at his bedside table to find a mouldy piece of bread and a white watery mixture that was meant to be milk.

"**Hey Kit**" said Kyuubi, surprising Naruto causing him to bump his elbow on the bedside table.

"OW," yelled Naruto while Kyuubi was laughing her head off in his mind.

"How come you can talk to me now?" said Naruto.

"Well **you don't need to talk out loud, you can just think about it and I'll know because I'm in you**."

"Oooooooooh"

'Well are you going to start teaching me?' said Naruto excitedly.

"**Sure, the first thing I need you to start doing is chakra control, first off we are going to do is mould chakra,**" replied Kyuubi.

'What's chakra?'

"**Chakra is a form of energy all living individuals naturally produce to some degree. Contained in the chakra coils that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the chakra circulatory system or ****Keirakukei****. Certain groups, such as ninja, have learned to generate more chakra and release it outside their bodies through their chakra points in order to perform special techniques. Chakra is not normally visible to the human eye, though chakra can be seen in situations where a person releases as much of their chakra as possible. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of certain chakra points, limiting the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time. Chakra can also be visible when doing specific techniques which take a high degree of chakra control to perform or if the use has a dōjutsu such as the Byakugan or the Sharingan. **

**Of the many different types of techniques, ninjutsu, genjutsu, dōjutsu, and so on, all require the use of chakra. However, taijutsu is different, usually requiring no chakra use whatsoever; stamina is all that is needed. While the ninja still needs a set amount of chakra to live, regular taijutsu doesn't require any active moulding or manipulation of chakra. A standard attack like a punch or kick falls into this technique category. **

**Chakra is the resulting form of energy when two other forms of energy are mixed together. The two energies are referred to as "physical energy" and "spiritual energy". Physical energy is collected from the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. Having these two energies become more powerful will in-turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practising a technique repeatedly will build-up experience, building up one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except this time, instead of doing things like meditation, the ninja could, say, do push-ups. **

**The general term for the source of chakra, the overall physical and spiritual energy an individual has, is called total stamina. The maximum amount of chakra an individual can create and retain at a given time is called their chakra level," **explained Kurama.

"I think I get it," replied Naruto.

"**Okay then start mixing you spiritual energy and physical energy together,**" said Kurama.

"Okay," said Naruto and began to focus and tried to mix his energy together.

"**Don't worry it's hard to do, you won't get it quickly,**" said the fox grinning.

Naruto didn't listen or he didn't react at all, instead he kept concentrating.

"**Here let me help, clap your hands together and cross your two bottom fingers, it will help you focus your chakra**," said the Kuramai, "**And as I said before you won't get it immediately,**"

Immediately after she said her last sentence she heard Naruto cry in triumph as he moulded his chakra.

"Hah," he yelled, "Can you teach me now, please,"

Kurama rolled her eyes and said "**No you have to start with chakra control,**"

Suddenly the door opened and the Sandaime Hokage walked in.

"**Don't tell him about me okay Kit?**" hissed the Kyuubi

'Sure' Naruto thought back.

"Hello Jiji-san,' said Naruto grinning as the Hokage walked towards him.

"Hello Naruto," said Sarutobi with a warm smile on his face, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," said Naruto, "Say Jiji can I join the Academy?"

"Sure but why are you thinking off this now?" said Sarutobi.

"I want to be able to protect myself," said Naruto, "By the way can I have some jutsu scrolls?"

Hearts replaced his eyes but Sarutobi didn't give in, "You are too young, I can't allow to start using jutsu because you could hurt yourself."

Naruto got out of the bed and began walking for the door. Sarutobi just sighed as he knew Naruto healed fast and the Hospital didn't treat him well.

Naruto then walked out to Ichiraku Ramen and sat at the bar and yelled "Teuchi-san I want 10 Pork miso ramens please," with gusto.

Teuchi said"10 pork misos coming up for our best customer, come on Ayame let's get them made."

"Hai," replied Ayame and rich smells began to escape from the kitchen.

Naruto waited patiently and his food arrived.

"Itadakimasu," yelled Naruto snapping his chopsticks and began to inhale his noodles and in no time his food was finished.

"Thanks Teuchi-san, Ayame nee-chan," he said as he paid and left for his apartment.

As he was walking Kurama said "Don't go home just yet we need to steal some supplies if you want to become a ninja."

Naruto began to walk towards a weapon shop and found a cardboard box filled with supplies reserved for a customer. Naruto looked around and saw no-one was looking so he grabbed it and began walking out of the store and to his apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto placed his box down and opened a wall safe hidden in a cupboard. He was about to put them in when Kurama yelled.

"**WAIT, put those metal bracelets around your wrists and ankles." **

Naruto complied and snapped them on tightly around his limbs.

"**Now mould your chakra and push it into the bracelets.**"

Naruto began to do so and immediately dropped to the floor.

"What just happened" he said groaning.

"**You put too much chakra in the bracelets, they are chakra weights. The more you put in the heavier they get.**"

Naruto drained the chakra of them until each bracelet was one hundred pounds.

"**Now take some kunai out and put them in the pouch. Now put them around your waist, this is your ninja pouch.**"

"I can't wait to be a ninja."

"**Now go take a rest then go to training ground 44.**"

Naruto sighed and walked to his bed and fell asleep..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

The nest day Naruto arrived at the training ground slightly panting and said to Kurama.

"What now Kurama-sensei?"

"**You are going to learn to climb a tree,**"

"That sounds lame, how is that supposed to help me become a ninja?"

"**Without hands,**"

"How do you do that?"

"**Just listen, you have to channel your chakra to your feet and then begin walking up the tree but there is a catch, too little chakra and you'll fall off, too much and you're blown off**. **Make sure you mark the height you got up to so you know how much you are improving** "

Naruto clamped his hand together in the tiger hand sign then began to channel his chakra. With that he walked up the tree and was immediately blown off. Naruto didn't falter at all, he just gritted his teeth and went at it again and again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

Most of the day had passed and Naruto was panting as he kept going at the tree though he had improved a lot. Kurama then woke up from a rest and said to Naruto.

"How about I teach you a technique to make this much easier for you."

"How?" said Naruto wearily.

"**It is called Shadow Clone Jutsu, it returns memories to the user so if you had one shadow clone it will halve the time it takes to learn a jutsu or learn chakra control. However you cannot use this to get fit as it only gives you memory. You cross your hands and mould your chakra while thinking of a likeness of yourself. This is different from other clone techniques as they are solid.**"

"Cool," yelled Naruto.

Soon he began practicing and within an hour a battered Naruto had finally succeeded in creating 100 clones much more than anyone else could due to his abnormal chakra capacity.

"FINALLY," yelled Naruto in triumph.

"**Good job Kit,**" said Kurama, "**Now use your clones to help you complete the tree walking exercise,**"

Within 15 minutes Naruto had completed the exercise and dispelled his clones, he was immediately bombarded with memories and tiredness which made hime pass out.

**AN**

Chapter done! Please vote because I need to know what people want for my next chapter. If you want Naruto to have his own dojustu also put what abilities/powers you want it to have.

**NR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people its time for my long awaited Chapter 3! Through heaps of problems it has finally come. Mysterious disappearance of this document, sickness and strife cannot stop this so without further ado here is Chapter 3 of The Road Of Life.**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own the Naruto series.**

Chapter 3

Konoha, 1 year later

Sunlight streamed through a window illuminating the mess that was Uzumaki Naruto's room. Empty ramen cups and mud encrusted clothes were scattered across his room which was accompanied by the smell similar to that of a dump. Graffiti was strewn across the walls as a constant insult to the young boy. His furniture was ripped and duct tape seemed to be the main accessory to the room.

Naruto opened his eyes to this mess and the harsh light streaming through his window and instinctively winced. Clenching his eyes shut his hand begun searching outwards, groping for the answer to the disturbance that was the Sun. To Naruto's relief his hand found the edge of the curtain and dragged it across preventing the Sun's rays from disturbing his much needed sleep. Naruto sighed and began to drift back to sleep... only to be awakened again by a loud shrilling noise that was his alarm clock. Naruto stifled a yawn and once again his hand shot out from the warmth and comfort of his bed and began repeatedly slamming his fist into his bedside table in a faint hope that it would hit his alarm clock. Much to his dismay he could not find it and his bedside table was now barely recognisable.

Unfortunately for Naruto this meant he had to leave the bed to get rid of the disturbance. Naruto groaned as his weary body began to slowly sit up in his bed. He then slipped his feet out of the bed and into his slippers and staggered into his bathroom rubbing his eyes.

Naruto began undressing and began shivering as his body was exposed to the cold morning weather. He quickly stepped into his shower and turned on the hot water as high as he could.

The water rolled down his body washing away his weariness and rejuvenating his body. Naruto smiled as the steam gathered in the shower reminding him of the feeling of a sauna. He massaged his muscles to loosen them and then turned the water off and towelled himself off. Naruto then put on a "kill me orange" ninja jumpsuit. Naruto grimaced as he looked at it. He ne hated it but had to put it on because it was too big a change and Kurama didn't want other people to know he was growing powerful as he would be seen as a threat.

_Flashback: 6 months ago_

"_**Naruto you know you can't continue on wearing that jumpsuit,"**_

"_Why not?"_

"_**It's not good for ninja to wear bright colours such as orange or yellow as its not good for stealth,"**_

"_So what, I like orange,"_

"_**Let me put it this way, you are on a very important mission and you need to sneak into a castle at night,"**_

"_Okay,"_

"_**Would you wear orange or black to blend in and infiltrate the castle?"**_

"_Orange of course because its the best colour,"_

_Kurama sweatdropped then explained._

"_**Naruto do you think something orange would be easy too see at night?"**_

'_No," said Naruto in denial._

"_**I know you get it already bud don't worry you have to wear it in the village to keep up the pretence of being a knuckleheaded ninja,"**_

"_Okay then,"_

_Flashback End_

Naruto strolled out his door and closed it and waited for the seals to flash signalling that they were now working. Naruto was already skilled in Fuinjutsu and the first thing he had used it for was... pranks but the second was to protect his apartment from intruders. Naruto then walked down the stairs in his building singing loudly to himself. He didn't care about annoying his neighbours because no-one wanted to live near the "demon brat."

Naruto then began jumping from roof to roof towards Ichiraku Ramen with his feet leaving imprints on each house as his weights had improved drastically, he had stopped using his chakra bracelets and started using weight seals which weighed him down an extra 300 kilograms.

He ignored the looks and whispers of disgust and walked into Ichiraku Ramen with a huge smile plastered on his face wanting his favourite food; ramen.

"Hi Teuchi-san, Hi Ayame nee-chan,"

"Hello Naruto-kun, what does our favourite customer want today," said Ayame smiling.

"3 vegetable ramens please,"

"Ooookay 3 vegetable ramens coming up," said Teuchi grinning.

_Flashback: 9 months ago_

"_**Naruto you cannot keep eating ramen at the rate you are eating now,"**_

"_How come, why'd you need to keep changing my life," Naruto said frowning._

"_**Do you want to become a powerful ninja or not?"**_

"_Yeeeeessssss," Naruto said grudgingly._

"_**Then no more ramen, because its very unhealthy and affects you growth, it could be the reason you're so short," said a sniggering Kurama.**_

"_Hey that's not funny and I still wanna eat ramen,"_

"_**Okay fine here's the deal, you eat vegetable ramen and healthy foods and that means you can enjoy your favourite food,"**_

"_Okay then," Naruto said smiling, happy to reach an agreement._

_Flashback End_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Itachi strolled through the gates of the Uchiha compound ignoring whispers and looks of a different kind then Naruto. In fact they were completely opposite, instead of fear and disgust they were of awe and pride. Itachi hated this though as everyone thought of him as a powerful ninja not as Uchiha Itachi.

At the moment he was heading to Ichiraku Ramen for a quick breakfast but was looking around cautiously for the thing that he hated and was scared of the most... fangirls. He hated the whole idea of a fangirl, squealing girls that did nothing but stalk people and think of foolish fantasies about them.

Unfortunately for Itachi the screams of love, affection and marriage could be heard and pitter patter of girls' feet reached his ears. Itachi knew had to get away so much to the girls' dismay Itachi Uchiha vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Itachi appeared in front of Ichiraku Ramen and sighed with relief as there were no signs of fangirls. He walked into the bar and noticed the Kyuuni container sitting by himself so Itachi decided to keep him company.

Itachi walked up to Naruto and sat beside him, which other people would see as paramount to social suicide as he was the detestable nine tailed demon that destroyed Konoha. Fortunately for Naruto, Itachi, like most ninja, knew the difference between the sealing scroll and the kunai.

Itachi quickly said, "Teuchi-san could I have a pork miso ramen please?"

"Sure thing, it'll be ready in five minutes,"

With nothing to do Itachi began to try and communicate with Naruto who was stuffing his face with ramen.

"You sure love your ramen," said Itachi in surprise as he saw how much ramen Naruto was eating for breakfast.

"Yeah, but I'm eating less that usual to get fit and become super strong. Believe it!" said Naruto pointing his chopsticks at Itachi.

Itachi laughed, "Wow such high goals for someone so young, how come?"

"I have to have more than luck; I need powerful jutsus and need to work really hard to become Hokage,"

Itachi smiled at the enthusiastic youngster and said, "I hope you fulfil your dream some day..."

"Oh it's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto

"Okay then I hope you succeed Uzumaki Naruto," said Itachi, "and my name is Uchiha Itachi,"

"One pork miso ramen," said Ayame.

"That's me," said Itachi, "I'll see you later Naruto I got to go before any of my fangirls find me," and he waved goodbye.

Naruto waved back and Itachi and his bowl of ramen disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto finished eating and waved goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame before he began heading towards Training Area 44. He was looking forward to training with Kurama as he dashed through Konoha at top speed kicking up a trail of dust and inevitably ran straight in to a tall jounin ninja with spiky silver hair at the final corner. What made Naruto remember him though was the mask that covered all of his main facial features including his mouth and noes. His first thought was how would he eat ramen with that on? But shook it away and said "Sorry sir," and dashed past the surprised Kakashi leaving him wondering what had just happened but the surprise didn't last for long as he took out a little orange book that he had managed to hide as to not contaminate the kid and his cheeks began to redden and perverted childish giggles could be heard by Naruto which caused him to wonder about the strange ninja.

"I hope I don't turn into someone like him," was Naruto's only thought as he continued on towards the training ground.

"**Well all of the ninja of Konoha have their quirks, Tsunade of the Sannin is an alcoholic, Jiraiya of the Sannin is a pervert, Orochimaru of the Sannin is a pedo, Kakashi of the Sharingan which you just saw is also a pervert and his rival Maito Guy has a strange obsession for youth and the colour green,"** said Kurama.

"Wow when I become Hokage I promise I won't be a weirdo!" he proclaimed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto reached the training grounds shortly after and lay down on the crisp grass for a short break panting slightly.

"Soooo Kurama what are we gonna do today?"

"**First I want you to create 300 kage bunshin (Shadow clones)."**

"Sure thing," replied Naruto and with a cross of his hands 400 kage bunshin appeared with a puff of smoke.

Kurama had been surprised when he had first asked Naruto to make a certain amount of Kage bunshin as Naruto seemed to be able to get it down to the last clone perfectly and was further surprised when he mastered the walking on water exercise within a few tries. Kurama thought that this was probably down to a kekkei genkai or otherwise known as a bloodline limit but wasn't sure.

"**Okay Naruto I need you to separate your clones into 4 groups of 100, each to train in taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu and kenjutsu."**

"Okay then," said Naruto to Kurama then yelled at his clones, "Get into groups of 100 and start practicing ninjutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu," as loudly and strictly as possible because when he didn't they rebelled against him or just ran off.

Once all his clones were gone he sat in the middle of the clearing and began to meditate so he could communicate easily with Kurama.

"**Now Naruto, you already know your nature affinities seem to be for all elements which is extremely rare but we really need to check for any kekkei genkai."**

"Umm... whats that?"

"**It's like the sharingan or byakugan, a trait or special ability passed down through the family although not eberyone manages to awaken it."**

"Okay so do I have any of them?"

"**Let's check for a few that are possible for you to use, you won't have any bloodlines like the Sharingan or Storm release because you need the genes for them so lets try to see if you have Mokuton or Wood release as the Uzumaki were a branch of the Senju clan. Basically the Sage's ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his strength, dream and legacy to his two sons. The older son, who inherited the Sage's "eyes" (his powerful chakra and spiritual energy), believed that power was the true key to peace. The younger son, who inherited the Sage's "body" (his powerful will and physical energy), believed that love was the true key to peace. On his deathbed, the Sage chose his younger son to be his successor. Overcome by bitterness and envy, the older son attacked the younger, beginning a war between them. Their feud would continue on through their descendants: the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan. That is why you will most likely have Mokuton as your mother was Uzumaki KUshina. Anyway there's a way to test this out, go channel some chakra into a flower or plant and if you have Mokuton, voila it will grow."**

"Well okay then," said Naruto as he ran for the nearest plant.

"Come on, please grow, please grow," he pleaded as he channelled chakra into the plant. Sure enough it began to grow then it was engulfed in a tiny explosion after expanding from the chakra input.

"Argggghhh," yelled Naruto angrily, "Work will you, WORK!,"

"**Calm down Naruto there are still three more to try, Hyoton, Yin Yang release and the Saikuron which is an ancient dojutsu that belonged to the Uzumaki clan, it's abilities are unknown but there are records in Uzushigakure that we could use to learn it but that's much farther in the future. Right now try to use Hyoton, find a puddle of water and channel chakra into that."**

"Second time lucky, second time lucky," chante Naruto as he walked under a tree and found a small recess filled with water. He channelled his chakra into it and it began cooling just a little.

"YESSSS," yelled Naruto happily at his newfound ability.

"**Come on Naruto you still got two more to try, calm down," **Naruto complied, "**This kekkei genkai comes from your mother, it's called yin-yang release which she used it to make her chakra chains, Unfortunately she couldn't pass the first level. After her level your creations stay forever and are completely solid."**

"Cool," yelled Naruto, "Well come one teach me it,"

"**Sometimes I wonder why I even teach you, oh well channel your chakra out your fingers and imagine it as individual threads that bind together."**

"Naruto concentrate and a medium sized point began appearing out of his right hand as beads of sweat rolled down his face and the chain shot out."

"**Very good Naruto, that will be very helpful to you in battles to come," **said Kyuubi genuinely impressed.

"**Okay last but certainly not least, I'm already very certain you have this and unfortunately I've been a little bit of a troll as I can't check whether you have it or not."**

"KURAMA," said Naruto crying anime tears.

"**Anyways," **said Kurama as he sweat dropped, let's get on with your training.

"**You remember last month how I showed you blood techniques,"**

"Oh yeah you said it was a good idea for me since you provide me with heaps of blood meaning I can't run out."

"**Very good Naruto now I need you to make a blood clone,"**

"Yes Kurama-chan," said Naruto giggling. He placed his hands in a cross and a red vapour drifted from Naruto and formed a clone of him.

"**Please don't call me that, now place the seal I told you to make on its stomach." **

" Sure thing," said Naruto and placed the seal on the unsuspecting clone.

The clone's features began to melt away and soon a red haired woman appeared instead.

"**Oh it feels good to be out,**" said Kurama

"How did you get out?"

"**I wish I was out, see this necklace," **she said pointing to a beaded necklace with the kanji for seal written on the biggest bead, "**It means I'm still sealed."**

"Okay then," said Naruto smiling.

"**Okay I'm going to clone my self and send each one of my clones to teach your clones while the real me will stay and teach you to use yourKekkai Genkai and something that I have given to you, your onijutsu.**"

"Whassat?"

"**Basically it's a special power that a Bijuu can give its container, for example the Nanabi givers her container wings and the Ichibi gives its container control over sand.**"

"So quickly tell me what I get," said Naruto hopping from one foot to another.

"**You get supreme control over fire just like me,"** said Kurama proudly.

"Ummm... is that it," said Naruto.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN IS THAT IT!,"** said Kurama raging, "**You get to control all fire, it can't hurt you."**

"Oh that's cool then," said Naruto smiling cheekily.

"**Okay then let's get started with your training for today."**

"**The first thing you need to do is create your chakra chain again."**

Naruto concentrated and three glowing threads of blue chakra began manifesting at his fingertips growing longer and intertwining although they were quite thin.

"**Looks like you've got the idea down but you need to practice a lot more, create 20 shadow clones and send them off to practice."**

Soon 20 kage bunshins poofed into existence and ran into the woods and Naruto continued his training.

"**Now Naruto I need you to send your chakra to your fingertips and imagine it turning into flames, make sure you imagine the heat as well."**

Naruto shut his eyes and began to clench his teeth as he stuck his hand out horizontally in front of him. The heat around his arm grew and soon embers began to fly but it stopped and Naruto began to pant heavily.

"**That was pretty good for your first time but we'll have to do that another time because you really need to exercise so run 20 kilometres then do 500 pushups, 1000 sit ups and 500 chin ups."**

Naruto moaned but began running into the forest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Forest of Death- 3 hours later**

Kurama sat underneath a tree with a glass of water sipping at it watching Naruto finish exercising.

"I'm done Kurama, can we go home now?"

"**Sure Naruto but first go and check on how your clones have done."**

Naruto walked to his taijutsu clones and saw them doing katas and angaging each others in spars with the Hayabusa style, Silverhand style and the Celestial Fist.

The first style was based on speed to hit the opponent multiple times to wear them down, the second was based on pressure points to immobilise the enemy and the third used power to decimate the enemy. Naruto look on and was proud in the progress his clones had made though he was no where close to combining the styles. He told them to dispel in 15 second intervals before leaving.

He then walked to the genjutsu clones and watched them work away, he threw a kunai at one and as it dispelled he knew that they had been working on; Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death, Sly Mind and Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings but still needed sometime before completion. He gave them the same message before sighing and leaving.

He then reached the kenjutsu clones who were practicing the Fiery Blade style which was created by his mother. He had found it when he was wandering around Sarutobi's house when the Sandaime was doing paperwork. The clones were doing well and he had nearly mastered it, he was really determined to use swords well to honor his mother. He told the clones to dispel at 15 second intervals before looking for his ninjutsu practicing clones.

He saw them mastering **Fuuton: Daitoppa, Fuuton: Renkudan, Fuuton: Furyudan no Jutsu, Suiton: Suiryudan, Suiton: Suijinheki, Suiton: Daibukufu no Jutsu, Doton: Doryuheki, Doton: Dosekiryu, Katon: Goryuka no jutsu, Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu, Raiton: Toru ho Hanma**. Everything was going well and he was very happy and couldn't wait to test them out.

"Good job everyone," hey yelled over the noise of the jutsu, "but it's time to go,"

They dispelled at 15 second intervals and he left.

Naruto then checked on his clones practicing his chakra chains and saw the chains were slightly thicker. He told the clones before leaving yawning slightly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

Naruto walked through the darkened streets of Konoha looking at the glowing lanterns hanging from shops and the few people walking around. He soon began thinking about sleep when he walked into a largely built man carrying a sack.

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled.

"That's fine kid," said the man.

Naruto was just about to continue when he heard a whimper from the sack.

"Hey what the..." said Naruto.

The man's eyes widened and he was off.

"Hey come back here," yelled Naruto as he gave chase.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

Hyuuga Hiashi strode through the Hyuuga compound with a worried expression written on his face. The reason being his daughter, the Hyuuga heir was nowhere to be seen and he was afraid something bad had happened to her. He had already sent Neji to alert the Hokage and an ANBU team was sure to be on the move soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

"Weasel, Cat, Racoon and Fox we need to split up to find the Hyuuga heir, this is an S class mission ," said Dog, "Now go!," he said bringing his arm down making the ANBU disperse in black blurs.

Itachi sighed wearily behind his mask, it was quite late and he'd been running away from fan-girls most of the day ab=nd training. Today was definitely not his day, the only highlight from the whole day was meeting Uzumaki Naruto which caused Itachi to smile just thinking about it. He wondered how he was doing. With another sigh he too dashed off in a black blur.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto chased the unknown man through Konoha's gates and outside of Konohagakure but after a few kilometres the perpetrator stopped running and turned around to face Naruto.

"Heh you're only a kid, not even old enough to be in the Academy that was a pretty stupid idea to chase after me out of Konoha. You should have stopped, that way you could have lived." The man said.

"There is no way I'm going to die because I'm going to Hokage one day, until then I will kick everyone's ass."

"We'll see about that, you're only a brat, you don't stand a chance against the great Deika a jonin from Kumo."

Deika tossed the sack with HInata in it towards some bushes and got into a battle stance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi was looking for the Hyuuga heir when he saw Naruto dashing out of Konoha so he decided to follow and watched as Naruto confronted the kidnapper.

"That kid's got guts" he said to himself.

He sat back in a tree and decided to watch until he had to help.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With that the two dashed at each other. 'Whoa he's fast,' thought Deika. They clashed and struck at each other with kunai before Deika backflipped and flew through handsigns. **Raiton: Jibashi **he said and lightning branched all around Deika and towards Naruto. 'Crap' thought Naruto and he dodged to the right but it still caught him in the side. Pain lanced through Naruto's side slowing him down.

"You are finished, **Raiton: Raishinsen" **said Denkai.

Purple lightning speared towards Naruto who tried to dodge but still hit sending him into a tree which cracked.

Deika walked over and looked at Naruto who was on the edge of consciousness.

"Looks like you'll never be Hokage as his hand began the downward motion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi was about to lunge forward but just as he readied himself he felt a presence behind him and then the world disappeared into darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

Naruto cringed as he saw yet more pain coming and knew he couldn't handle it and unknowingly he unlocked his true power.

Naruto began to scream scaring the Kumo-nin. His eyes began to change into a black and white pinwheel with five tomoe circling the black sclera. Wood shot from the ground and grabbed Dekai's hand holding it in place to Dekai's surprise and worry.

"What the..."

Wooden spears shot from the ground ending Dekai's short life.

Naruto coughed up blood and blood leaked from his eyes before he passed out and the person who knocked out Itachi came out of the forest and grabbed the boy before rushing off down the road.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi woke up to the bright sun, an aching head and a sore back from sleeping on a tree. Then it all came back to him.

His eyes widened, "NARUTO," he shouted and looked towards the ground which was scorched from the jutsu used but there was only a dead Dekai with no sign of Naruto but there were multiple large punctures in Dekai's body which made Itachi wonder.

"What happened?"

Itachi quickly jumped down from the tree and looked down the road but there was nothing. He quickly took out a piece of paper out of his pouch and proceeded to cut the head off Dekai before sealing it. Then walked over to Hinata and took her out of the sack.

With that the Uchiha prodigy incinerated the kidnapper's body before heading back to the Hokage tower.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi appeared kneeling in front of the Hokage in a swirl of leaves carrying a sleeping Hinata.

"Report," said the Sandaime and Itachi relayed the events that had occurred the night, telling him about Naruto's battle and how someone knocked him out.

The Sandaime began to cry as he heard this. 'Minato, Kushina I have failed to keep your legacy safe and have failed to make the villagers keep your wishes I'm so sorry.' He thought and then sent an ANBU to Naruto's place to make sure Naruto was indeed missing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cat couldn't believe his luck, he was sent to check on the Kyuubi container rather then playing cards with his friends. He sighed under his mask and his mind began wandering as he made his way to Naruto's apartment by jumping on the rooftops.

He soon arrived and tried to open the door but to no avail. 'How come I can't get in' he thought.

Cat then tried to shunshin in but found he couldn't so he decided to do something smart and knocked on the door.

Within seconds he heard a pitter pattering of feet and the door opened to reveal a sleepy Uzumak Naruto in his PJs carrying a stuffed fox and wearing a nightcap.

"Hey ANBU-san, what's up?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN**

**What happened to Naruto? Who was that figure? **

**I know you hate me but I had to make this a cliff hanger. Anyways I'll be trying to write these stories longer and upload them faster. Okay now a few spoilers Naruto will get all the bloodlines mentioned but slowly and not all at the same time, he will also get a powerful sword and summoning contract with one of these being to do with the Uzumaki clan. So there are some clues and I hope you loved the chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

**-NR**

**Jutsu list.**

**Raiton: Raishinsen (Lightning Release: Lightning Quake Flash)**

**Raiton: Jibashi (Lighning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)**

**Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**

**Fuuton: Renkudan (Wind Release: Great Drilling Air Bullet)**

**Fuuton: Furyudan no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Dragon)**

**Suiton: Suiryudan (Water Release: Water Dragon)**

**Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)**

**Suiton: Daibukufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique) **

**Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Mud Wall)**

**Doton: Dosekiryu (Earth Release: Earth Dragon)**

**Katon: Goryuka no jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)**

**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball)**

**Raiton: Toru ho Hanma (Lightning Release: Thor's Hammer)**


	4. Chapter 4

4 years later

Kirigakure

The chlly morning air whistled around a masked figure as he dashed through a forest, jumping from tree to toree with chakra enhanced jumps. Leaves fell to the ground in a trail of destruction only to be sent flying again by a man with twin swords. The masked man had a red mask with tomoe for eyes, a black cloke covered his body. He had dark blue ANBU armour and black ANBU pants. A spike of black hair stood up from behind the mask . The man looked back with a small grin on his face, 'He should be catching up soon," he thought. Sure enough a voice echoed through the forest, "KId if you give up I'll give you a funeral EVERYONE will remember!" he yelled then began laughing maniclly. The man just shook his head and yelled, "No way, you're one messed up dude, why would I even need a funeral and by the way my name's not kid its Naruto?" The man said, "Then cower in fear Naruto as the member of the seven swordsmen of the mist is about to kill you!" he yelled then began laughing again, his voice getting closer. Naruto grabbed a trunk and used it to swing around to face his attacker. "After all you've done you will PAY!," yelled the man, "you may have killed my men and Ranmaru but no matter you cannot beat RAIGA!" "Sure whatever you say," said Naruto as Raiga landed opposite Naruto 10 metres away. Naruto dashed at him, a kunai appearing in his palm "Shi-ne Raiga!" Raiga quickly backflipped and unsheathed his swords. RAiga then yelled out "Raiton: Raikyu" and a ball of compressed lightning began to appear between his swords crackling madly, it soon reached max power and shot straight at Naruto at a high speed. "Kuso!" yelled Naruto and dived to the side and looked back just to see the tree explode into splinters. 'I better be careful,' thought Naruto. '**Oh no waaay,**' said Kurama. "Hey shut up, trying to win here," Kurama just snorted and went back to watching silently. Naruto then began to gather some chakra into his hand, it began condenscing and compressing. "Amazing thought Raiga, i can literally see the chakra from his hand, i better not be hit with whatever that is,' he thought shuddering. Slowly it began to develop blades and a shrill scream began to emanate from it. 'Whatever happens, I can't allow him to finish that jutsu,' Mean while Naruto was concentrating very hard on his jutsu, doing it without a clone was extremely hard and needed a lot of skill. From his perch Raiga yelled "Raiton: Ikazuchi no Kiba,: and his swords shot lightning into the sky. The ovehead clouds began to darken and soon began to crackle with energy. Suddenly a lance of lightning shot down towards Naruto. "Shi-ne brat," yelled Raiga quite proud of himself. Naruto was able to dash out of the way, but still was singed, 'Thank God i didn't loose control of my **rasenshuriken**' he thought. "Don't worry, we'll be able to bury.. what's left of you and give you a funeral to remember!" he yelled and began laughing. 3 bolts shot down from the sky at lightning speed and Naruto knew what he had to do, "**Kamui,**" he said and as the lightning hit him. "YEAH I KILLED HIM!" yelled Raiga but he soon heard a large bell-like screech and as the dust cleared it revealed an unhurt Naruto with a full **Rasenshuriken. **Naruto raced towards Raiga who had terror written all over his face. "**Fuuton: RASENSHURIKEN!" **yelled Naruto and slammed the jutsu into Raiga at full power. Naruto was thrown back by the resulting explosion that engulfed Raiga in a sphere of microscopic wind blades. Naruto sighed as he looked at the devastation of his jutsu, 'I need to find a way so that doesn't hurt me as well," he muttered and began to walk towards Raiga. He looked at the bloody mess left of the swordsmen, "Hmmm," he said as he looked at the fallen took them up and use them to behead Raiga, "Ooooh the irony, beheaded by his own sword,". He then looked at the swords carefully "These could come in handy," he said and took out a sealing scroll and sealed the swords and the head with a poof. Naruto then set off into the forest leaving behind the battleground and the remains of Raiga.

Half an hour later

Naruto dashed through the trees and soon came to a large clearing with a small campfire crackling in the middle. 2 men sat around the fire talking to each other, one had lmedium length spiky hair with a blue tint in a pony tail. He had an older style armour that covered his body and a black cape with a small with and red fan at the top. The other man was younger and had short straight black hair in a poytail and creases on his face under his eyes. He wore a black high neck cloak with a fishnet shirt underneath. Both men turned around when Naruto walked into the clearing. "Hey guys, the mission went well." "Good job Naruto," said the older man and gestured towards Naruto. "You've come so far since 3 years ago." "I know and i thank both of you very much for that, if I hadn't i'd probably be a useless person.

FLASHBACK- 4 YEARS AGO

"Weasel, Cat, Racoon and Fox we need to split up to find the Hyuuga heir, this is an S class mission ," said Dog, "Now go!," he said bringing his arm down making the ANBU disperse in black blurs.

Itachi sighed wearily behind his mask, it was quite late and he'd been running away from fan-girls most of the day ab=nd training. Today was definitely not his day, the only highlight from the whole day was meeting Uzumaki Naruto which caused Itachi to smile just thinking about it. He wondered how he was doing. With another sigh he too dashed off in a black blur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto chased the unknown man through Konoha's gates and outside of Konohagakure but after a few kilometres the perpetrator stopped running and turned around to face Naruto.

"Heh you're only a kid, not even old enough to be in the Academy that was a pretty stupid idea to chase after me out of Konoha. You should have stopped, that way you could have lived." The man said.

"There is no way I'm going to die because I'm going to Hokage one day, until then I will kick everyone's ass."

"We'll see about that, you're only a brat, you don't stand a chance against the great Deika a jonin from Kumo."

Deika tossed the sack with HInata in it towards some bushes and got into a battle stance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi was looking for the Hyuuga heir when he saw Naruto dashing out of Konoha so he decided to follow and watched as Naruto confronted the kidnapper.

"That kid's got guts" he said to himself.

He sat back in a tree and decided to watch until he had to help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With that the two dashed at each other. 'Whoa he's fast,' thought Deika. They clashed and struck at each other with kunai before Deika backflipped and flew through handsigns. Raiton: Jibashi he said and lightning branched all around Deika and towards Naruto. 'Crap' thought Naruto and he dodged to the right but it still caught him in the side. Pain lanced through Naruto's side slowing him down.

"You are finished, Raiton: Raishinsen" said Denkai.

Purple lightning speared towards Naruto who tried to dodge but still hit sending him into a tree which cracked.

Deika walked over and looked at Naruto who was on the edge of consciousness.

"Looks like you'll never be Hokage as his hand began the downward motion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi was about to lunge forward but just as he readied himself he felt a presence behind him and then the world disappeared into darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Izuna Uchiha sat behind the ANBU that was in actual fact Itachi, looking on towards the ensuing battle but soon he saw it was the perfect time to intervene. He dashed forward and his hand came down on Itachi's neck knocking him out before dashing towards the battleground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Naruto cringed as he saw yet more pain coming and knew he couldn't handle it and unknowingly he unlocked his true power.

Naruto began to scream scaring the Kumo-nin. His eyes began to change into a black and white pinwheel with five tomoe circling the black sclera. Wood shot from the ground and grabbed Dekai's hand holding it in place to Dekai's surprise and worry.

"What the..."

Wooden spears shot from the ground ending Dekai's short life.

Naruto coughed up blood and blood leaked from his eyes before he passed out and then Izuna dashed out of the forest and grabbed the boy before rushing off down the road.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oii kid, you gotta wake up right now,"

"Huh, where am I, Naruto's world was swimming, and his eyes hurt like hell,"

Izuna thought really quickly, "You're with a super pwerful shinobi whose gonna teach you super powerful jutsu."

"Oh cool," yelled Naruto, insatantly more enthusiastic.

"Okay Naruto, I need you to make a blood clone right away,"

"What for?" asked Naruto curiosly.

"I'm going to train you as we travel so that you can protect Konoha, but do you think any of the villagers would like that?"

"No," mumbled miserably, "So does that mean I have to go back now?"

"NOOOO! you're staying with me, your blood clone will stay behind and pretend to be you, surviving on food to produce chakra through some fuinjutsu."

"Woohoo, i'm gonna get so powerful,"

"Yes you are," said Izuna through gritted teeth, "Now Naruto can you please create the blood clone?"

"Oh yeah sure," said Naruto and with a few handseals, blood drifted from Naruto's pores and took the shape of a human.

Izuna then took out a kunai and cut his finger before taking out a piece of paper an with a few hand seals a chair, table and sealing tools appeared. Izuna quickly got to work, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he worked, within a few minutes he stood up and placed it on the clone.

"There, now your clone will be able to change food into chakra, however it will still dispel ag=fter excessive damage. Clone, I need you to act like an idiot for the next 6 years, do whatever it takes."

"Sure thing Boss,"

Izuna then disappeared with the clone in a vortex for a few seconds then reappeared without it, looks liek we're all good to go Naruto."

With that, all the sealing tools were resealed and Izuna took of with Naruto on his back.

FLASHBACK END

And then my training got sdo much better with Itachi..

FLASHBACK - 3 YEARS AGO

"I'm sorry Itachi but it must be done,"

"Then I will be the one to do it, but i will leave Sasuke alive."

"Why would you want to kill your own family? YOu will become a missing ninja most likely s-ranked."

"This way Sasuke will be able to restore honour t our clan,"

"Fair enough, then Uchiha Itachi you are given an SS- ranked mission, to eliminate the Uchiha clan."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

**11pm**

Itachi made his way to the Uchiha compound in his ANBU armour. His eyes were blood red with a windmill in the middle instead of tomoe.

"Hey Itachi-san," said the guards, it would be the last words they'd ever say. Itachi flicked kunai at them, his hands nothing but a blur killing them instantly. He continued into the compound, climbing a pole to survey the compound for the last time, with a sigh he was about to leap off when a man with an orange mask appeared in front of him.

"I know what you are about to do, and no one man can do it by himself, let me help." he said, a lone sharingan spinning wildly out of the one visibly eye slit.

"No thank you, this task must be undertaken by myself only." said Itachi,'How does he know about the mission?' thought Itachi.

The man then disappeared, and Itachi was about to leap off gain when another man appeared in a swirl.

'What is that jutsu?' thought Itachi.

"Itachi, my name is Izuna Uchiha and I am here to offer you sanctity with me and my students after your mission, I already know my brother has already sent his student to talk to you, do bot engage with them at all cost and their organisation the Akatsuki."

"What are you talking about? and how can you be Izuna?"

"The eternal mangekyou sharingan gives the person slow aging, and I am still alive because if Madara took my eyes, who do you think took his?"

"Fair enough, I will join you after wards, thank you,"

FLASHBACK END

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**"**Yeah, I've learnt so much about my eyes since then,"

"Definitely, they are quite amazing, I mean the ability to copy all jutsu no matter what it is as long as you've seen it 3 times, and if you have practiced a jutsu enough you can cast it with your eyes."

"Well we need you to pack up Naruto, we're heading for Kumo."

"Right now?"

"No in two years, OF COURSE NOW,"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2 weeks later**

"Hey Tendo-san, are my swords ready? said an excited Naruto.

"Yes Naruto-san, I finished them this morning, it was pretty hard to get what you wanted done but I did it. I'll grab it for you know."

The grey haired man disappeared behind the counter and into the storeroom. Soon he came back out carrying the swords wrapped in some wool.

"Here you are Naruto!" exclaimed Tendo.

"Thanks old man, can't wait to try these out!" said Naruto as he grabbed the bundle excitedly.

With that Naruto left the store heading for the rugged forests to the west.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**10 minutes later**

Naruto appeared in a swirl of leaves in front of a dainty little cottage hidden deep within the mountains of Kumo. It was cream white and a lovely aroma seeped out from the place. Naruto knocked on the door and a pattering of footsteps was heard and soon the door opened to reveal a man. He had dark skin and a muscular build, as well as white hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron" (鉄, _tetsu_), which is the Iron Armour Seal that was used to seal Gyūki into him, and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one.

He wore oval shaped sunglasses and a white-coloured forehead protector. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He also carried seven swords on his back.

"I take it you're Bee?"

"Yep, that's me! What are you here for?'

"My mentor requested some training with you and the Raikage has approved."

"Oh yeah you're that kid, still it surprises me that A approved of this."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Flashback**

" A-sama a man is here to see you claiming he has a good offer about jutsu," said Mabui, the Raikage's assistant.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let him in!," said A, looking for some excitement in his relatively boring day filled with paperwork, paperwork and... more paperwork.

Soon enough a man with long black hair and onyx eyes walked inside and introduced himself.

"Ohayo, my name is Saito Kaori and I would like to request for my student to be taught by the legendary ninja of Kumo known as Bee."

"Ahahahahhahaha, that's a good joke but if you want a deal you need to get on with it."

Saito sat still, not replying.

"You've got to be kidding me there's no way I would let that happen, Bee is one of Kumo's most prized shinobi and I cannot let him be burdened with a student!"

"Well I can give you an A-rank Konoha kinjutsu in return for our services,"

"Depends on what it is," replied the Raikage.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)"

"Seriously? What good can that do? there's no way i would agree to a deal like that, see your way out," said A.

Saito audibly sighed then said, "I guess you'll never be able to beat paperwork then," he said turning to leave.

"Wait! what did you say about beating paperwork?"

"Well the jutsu gives the user all the memories of the clones when they disperse so if you used them to do you work you would remember all the work done."

"Okay Saito you have a good deal, have your student meet Bee in 2 weeks,"

"Good doing business with you Raikage-dono, here's the scroll and hope you make good use of your free time."

Saito smiled and then left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bee's Cottage**

Suddenly a voice came from within the cottage.

"Bee, what's taking you so long? The food's getting cold!"

"Well my new student's arrived," he then turned to Naruto, come inside with me and we'll talk over some food."

Naruto followed Bee inside the cottage and soon saw Yugito Ni. Yugito had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals and kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

"Hi, my name's Yugito, I'm the one who keep shtis baka in line," she said pointing at Bee. " The baka used to rhyme every single sentence until I straightened him out."

Naruto sweatdropped and Bee smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sooo Naruto what kind of training do you want? A never told me what kind?"

"Well I would like training inkenjutsu," Bee nodded happily, he loved teaching kenjutsu to people as it was one of his passions, "and to become a perfect jinchuriki,"

Bee and Yugito froze and stared at Naruto, "You're a jinchuriki too?"

"Yes, of the nine-tailed fox," said Naruto.

"How come neither me or Yugito could sense it?"

"Its because some of my abilities block the chakra leakage."

"Okay then Naruto we're going to a special island in the middle of the sea, its going to be very dangerous but if you survive you're going to be one of the strongest shinobis alive."

"How long will it take?" asked Naruto.

"The boat ride will take around 2 months where we'll train you in kenjutsu and I feel that you could be my successor in my sword style except you'll be using 9 swords to reflect your bijuu,"

"Awesome," said Naruto excitedly, "How about jinchuriki training?"

"To be honest that won't take long at all, the only hard part is the first step."

"Okay then, I'm ready to start!"

"Not so fast, I need to know a few things first like how you train."

"Ooookay, I train with shadow clones which decreases the time needed to practice by how many clones. My weights are currently set to level 16 out of a possible 21."

"Wow this kid must train himself to the ground," thought Bee. "Okay then..."

"Its Naruto,"

"Are you serious Bee? You never asked for his name!," exclaimed Yugito and bashed Bee over the head with her fist."

"This is going to be a loong time," thought Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2 months later**

After 2 months of intense kenjutsu training the island had finally come into sight. The training was harsh, Naruto had to run laps around the boat with Bee chasing him but that wasn't even the worst part. Bee would swing his swords at Naruto and Naruto would have to block with a different sword every time!" Though he eventually got good enough for Bee to teach him the Mugen burēdo (Infinite Blade) sword style after the seemingly infinite number of attacks.

At the moment our hero sat at the stern of the boat letting the sea breeze wash over him as he lent on the handrail. He sighed contentedly and looked at the golden sand on the island and couldn't resist it. He disappeared in a dimensional rift and appeared on the beach. He took off his sandals and lay down on the sand and began to rest.

Soon enough the boat reached the island and Bee and Naruto journeyed into the forest with an air of dtermination surrounding them.

"Naruto I think its a good time to practice your sword style, use your swords to cut a clear path through all this bush until we get to our destination."

Naruto just nodded and unsheathed all nine swords simultaneously and began slicing through all th plants at high speeds.

After an hour they began to hear the sound of a small of a stream and they began to walk towards it. The brush began to get more clear and soon a clearing appeared with a giant waterfall there but the sound coming from it was minimal.

"This is the place Naruto, I can't give you any hints or clues about what is going to happen here, you must do so yourself, go and meditate on the small isle in front of the waterfall and complete the first step."

Naruto nodded and jumped onto the isle and closed his eyes.

He sat still but nothing happened so he opened his eyes and was about to call for help when the waterfall began to open. the middle began to split as if a rock was dividing it and soon an exact replica of Naruto appeared.

"Hello, Naruto I never thought I would meet you this early but I think that this suits me just fine."

"Who are you?" said Naruto.

"I'm you, or to be more precise the dark side of you. I'm all your negative emotions, all your hate and anger."

"I'm guessing that I have to get rid off you?"

"You're seriously thinking off fighting me?"

"Well you never know until you try!" said Naruto and drew all his swords and fell into a fighting stance.

Dark Naruto drew his own swords and got into the exact same fighting position.

They both stared at each other for a few moments then charged.

They both blurred out of sight and they were only visible when they clashed. This went on for a few minutes, neither getting the upper hand.

"Okay, kenjutsu is out," thought Naruto, "next is senjutsu."

Naruto paused for a moment closing his eyese then opened them to reveal bird like eyes with black markings around them.

"Ahahahahhahhaha," said Dark Naruto, "already going for the Phoenix's sage mode, "You do realise there's no way you can use that for long as you can't stay still!"

"You forget, the real me is sitting still!" yelled Naruto and charged at Dark Naruto much faster than before.

His fist slammed into DN's stomach and then Naruto's eyes glowed and black fire appeared out of nowhere and hit DN causing him to scream in pain.

The flames were soon sucked away by Dn's eyes but Naruto used this lapse in concentration to his advantage. He disappeared in a blue flash and reappeared underneath DN hitting him with a sky uppercut the disappeared in another blue flash and reappear above DN.

"This is the end for you," yelled Naruto and yelled " Rakka akkusukikku! (FALLING AXE KICK!)"

DN was sent flying towards the ground at terrific speeds breaking the sound barrier and shattering th ground terraforming it into a huge crater.

Naruto appeared in another flash and was about to end it when Dark Naruto said, "No matter what you do your hatred will still be there." Naruto iignored him and stabbed him in the the chest causing him to disperse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Good job Naruto," said Bee as Naruto got up, "I can shunshin us to the next step so we won't have to walk," and they disappeared in a swirl of clouds.

They reappeared in a huge cavern with statues for each of the bijuu everywhere and Kanji strewn all over the walls.

"Welcome to the Cave of the jinchuriki, created by the Rikudou Sennin,"

"Hold on, how does the Rikudou Sennin fit into this?

"the Sage of the Six Paths was a monk who appeared long ago in an age of endless war. He was the first to discover the truth of chakra, and with it he tried to lead the world to an era of peace instead of conflict. He travelled across the land, spreading his ideal and religion, the Shinobi Sect (忍宗, _Ninshū_), which eventually came to be known as ninjutsu. His great deeds and ultimate desire to bring peace to the war-torn world made him widely known as the **Saviour of this World** (この世の救世主, _Kono Yo no Kyūseishu_).[1][2]

Centuries before our time, the Sage defeated and suppressed the Ten-Tails, the primordial demon in the Ninja World, and was praised as a god for the virtue of his victory. In order to protect the world from the threat of the Ten-Tails, the Sage developed a certain technique to seal the beast within his own body, giving him the ability to harness and control its overwhelming power; he became the first jinchūriki. However, this offered only a temporary solution. In the event of his death, the seal would break and the Ten-Tails would once again be unleashed upon the world.[3]

Aware of his impending fate, the Sage used Creation of All Things (万物創造, _Banbutsu Sōzō_) to divide the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine individual constructs that would become known as the tailed beasts. As a final precaution, he used Chibaku Tensei to entomb the physical remains of the Ten-Tails' body within a gigantic stone prison, which he hurled into the heavens, creating the moon.[4][5] The Sage also gave names to each of the tailed beasts.[6][7] The Sage would leave behind a tablet for his descendants, detailing the history of his struggle with the Ten-Tails. Only those who possess the Rinnegan can fully decipher the contents of the tablet, while a reader with a lesser dōjutsu can still partially interpret the information.[8] Some time after creating the tailed beasts, the Sage told them that they would be together even when separated, and that one day they would again be a single entity, and would know the meaning of true power."

"Wow," thought Naruto, "to think he was once here,"

"Anyway Naruto you must follow me to the second step,"

Naruto followed Bee to the statue of the Kyuubi's head.

Now Naruto, i need you to put your head into the Kyuubi's mouth.

"Suure thing Bee-sensei," replied Naruto and he stuck his head in, for a while nothing happened but then the head locked around Naruto.

"Is this meant to happen?" said Naruto.

"Not at all," said Bee panicking.

The head began to glow and Naruto could feel something going on inside of him then suddenly all went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****[**

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"Heh, its finally that time," said Kurama.

"Yep, I'm sorry Kurama but this really won't take long."

"Arrogance won't get you anywhere."

Naruto nodded and began to gather chakra in his hand and it slowly began to spin itself into a ball before a large screeching was heard and the sphere grew blades.

"Nothing new Naruto, I've already seen this move a million times and it will be oh so easy to dodge.

Naruto didn't reply and soon the jutsu began to levitate.

"What!" thought Kurama,"What's he doing?"

The jutsu then shot forward at incredible speeds forcing Kurama to dodge.

"I'm sorry, but this jutsu cannot be dodge or defeated," thought Naruto.

Thejutsu slowed and reversed direction and flew straight at Kurama's unprotected back and when it hit a giant explosion on wind blades covered the whole Kyuubi repeatedly cutting but the explosion began to grow smaller and more confined doing even more damage before finally cutting out. Naruto walked over to the body of Kyuubi and silently began to take the chakra away, "looks like I've done it," he thought simply.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"NARUTO WAKE UP! " shouted Bee.

Naruto woke up groggily and wiped his eyes with a glowing hand. Wait a second... glowing?

"Good work Naruto, welcome to your jinchuriki mode,"

Naruto looked at himself and felt the power rolling of himself, "hmmm i think i might just be ready for the chunin exams," he thought with a grin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha**

Naruto's clone was wallowing near the swings after failing the exam... again. Of all the things he had to do this was probably the worst. He could stand putting on his orange jumpsuit genjutsu and the constant teasing and ribbings but acting dumbe was really demeaning. Also liking a girl with glowing pink hair? Pretty much a walking target for enemy shinobi, Naruto sighed and noticed that a certain silver haired insturctor was making his way towards him.

"Hey Naruto, don't feel so bad, Iruka just wants to make sure that you're ready to become a ninja."

"But I am Mizuki-sensei, and I would do ANYTHING to prove it."

Mizuki not wanting to overlook a gift horse in the mouth replied, "Well there is this secret test that can take you straight to Chunin, all you have to do is steal one measly scroll..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto dashed through the forest with the forbidden scroll strapped to his back.

"Hah! thanks to Mizuki-teme I can take a look at all these jutsu and blame it on him," said Naruto unrolling the scroll and looking at its contents. hmmmm, kage bunshin no jutsu, know that, harem justu, made that, sealed folder, JACKPOT."

Naruto wiped some blood on the seal and with a poof it opened revealing a letter and a scroll.

Dear Naruto,

There isn't much time as the Kyuubi is fast approaching and the only way to stop it before too many people get hurt is to seal it in you. I know you won't like it but I have told Sarutobi to keep you safe and all the villagers to see you as the boy who save Konoha. I have entrusted you with my most prized jutsus, my Hiraishin and Rasengan. Treasure them well, your dad the yondaime.

Naruto stared at the piece of paper not believing what he had read, 'they were meant to take care of me?" Naruto's face grew angry, when the real him got back, there would be hell to pay."

**A/N**

Longest chapter yet and sorry for the delay, I was kinda lazy and had exams but I finally got this done. Thanks for the reviews and some good ideas from certain people which I have taken into account. Naruto's doujutsu's abilities will be revealed next chapter.

NR OUT


End file.
